


Learning My Lesson

by freshiewrites



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Desperation, Dying species, Found Family, Gen, Humans will adopt anything, Hurt/Comfort, Murder attempt, The Skeld (Among Us), Violence, cause im vibing with the found family, changed the relationship tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshiewrites
Summary: Yellow has to find something, anything that might help their people....The crew of the Skeld is planning a coupe.
Relationships: Crewmate & Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 133





	1. wasting away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yastaghr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/gifts).



> woooo another among us fic!! this one will only be around 3 chapters, but we're gonna have some fun ^^
> 
> mind the tags, enjoy :D

When Yellow had first been assigned to infiltrate the crew of the Skeld, they’d been a bit apprehensive about it. For starters, the entire crew was made of caring, curious individuals that all wanted to know about Yellow, where they were from, why their accent was so heavy, and just generally how they were feeling at any given notice. 

And they were  _ all  _ humans.

It made them uncomfortable, seeing as how this was mostly a detain and question mission… one that would leave no survivors at that. But given how naturally curious and inquisitive humans were, they probably should have realized that the other crewmates were going to find out, one way or another.

It started in the lab with Pink, her voice soft and subtle, but her words ringing like a bell through Yellow’s mind.

“Are you hungry?”

The truth was, Yellow was starving. Something didn’t grow any longer on their home planet, something that was vital to their survival. But every other species they’d come across either weren’t able, or weren’t  _ willing  _ to help a dying species that survived mostly on living tissue and had once been a purveyor of war among the stars. Nothing eaten alive, mind you, but nothing fully dead, either. 

It wasn’t their fault for existing. But life was cruel. 

Then they’d come across humanity, on their little blue and green ball of a planet that they’d named “Earth”. Humans were naturally dense creatures, which was why they’d been easy to pick off in search of the nutrients that Yellow’s kind were hurting for so immensely.

It was the way Pink said it though. As if she  _ knew  _ Yellow was starving, and not just because they hadn’t eaten their rations in a while. As if she understood that they were always moments away from eating something (or someone) that would have lasting consequences for the group as a whole.

It scared them. So they gave her a “N-no.” and left the room, speed walking back to their bunk to chew uselessly on a few rations they’d been stockpiling and staring hopeless out into the void of space through the window. 

That was only the beginning. It was later, maybe a week or more, when Blue came around the corner holding a box full of random cleaning supplies and bumped into a distracted Yellow, the liquid sloshing around enough that Yellow came to a startled halt. 

Blue blinked back surprise, but looked on in concern as Yellow continued staring hard at him, face hidden in the shadows of their helmet.

“Yellow? Buddy you okay?”

Yellow took the moment of time before the next question of concern to calm themselves down, ignoring the way that the bottles of cleaner being sloshed sound suspiciously like the sound of a bleeding comrade after a battle that had left many dead. Their “blood” was thin… and spilled easily. 

“I’m f-fine.” They answered, cutting Blue off just as he was about to ask them again if they were okay, pushing past and heading for the bridge.

And so on it went. Each of the 9 other crewmates seemed to know that something was up, but Yellow had no idea if they  _ knew _ , and if they did know, well. Yellow was done in this life. They would surely be thrown from the airlock, left to slowly asphyxiate in the chilled emptiness of space. A horrible death, but… one that Yellow couldn’t say they didn’t deserve.

Nothing happened, though. No one called them out, no one asked any other invasive questions… at least until the week just before they were to dock at the next port.

Yellow had already poured through the records and drafts of the different scientific paperwork that each of the other crewmates had been writing, or had brought with them. None of it helped in any way, so they’d already figured out how they were going to kill off the rest of the crew before they all had a chance to kill Yellow themself. 

That, of course, was when Pink got a little creative.

Yellow had cornered her in the lab, asking for her help in a sequence of buttons that had given them a bit of trouble the first few times they’d tried it. She was patient, slowly showing them the process and correct sequence order… unaware of the intentions Yellow was approaching her with.

At least, so they thought.

In a moment she’d whipped around, yelling something in a foreign language and arms wrapped around Yellow, their internal trepidation about the entire situation skyrocketing into full on panic. Something pinched through their suit, their limbs flailing around until the cool medicine that was seeping through their veins reached what counted as their brain.

In a few moments they’d calmed down, not from their own volition, but from whatever drug Pink had injected in their arm.

Someone was talking, low and soothing, but Yellow only stared unblinking at Pink, who was staring at them in stark determination.

“Are you listening?” she asked, and Yellow, unable to speak for fear they’d give themselves away further, nodded.

“Good. We’re going to help you, understand? We’re going to get you something to eat, young one, and we’re going to do it before you starve to death. Whatever it takes.”

She was genuine, and the way she said “young one” made Yellow’s pulse spike. 

They knew. They’d likely known from the start, due to Yellow’s inexperience at taking on a full ship by themself…

“We’re not going to kill you.  _ We’re here to help _ .” She was trying her best to sound genuine, to sound like she cared about whether Yellow lived or died.

Yellow didn’t believe that for a second. But right now? They didn’t really have any other options. Their choice was to pretend they believed them, and somehow get a message to base that they’d been compromised, which would end in death at the end of this whole adventure anyways, but could be used to gain helpful information...

Or they could fight back, right here and right now, and do their best to survive. 

It was slim odds, either way, or survival. 

So they nodded, once. Sharp and concise, and Pink smiled.


	2. Green Beans and Sweet Potato Casserole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay an update for this fic for the last updates of the year :D
> 
> i hope you all enjoy!! also the relationship tags have been changed to Gen for this fic, mostly because im just vibing really hard for the found family
> 
> enjoy :D

Yellow had been locked in their quarters for a good day and a half by the time that Pink finally came back to check on them. It wasn’t as if no one had made sure they were still alive; Black had come by every other hour to make sure they were still kicking and, in some strange way of ritual, give them a tray full of food that didn’t look a thing like what their rations had been. Each time it was something different, each time Yellow stared at the tray for a long half hour and each time they succumbed to their hunger and ate every morsel on it. 

It was… humiliating, to say the least, but Yellow was so hungry, so willing to do anything to eat at this point that Black had been lucky he’d stepped out of the room so quickly between meals.

It wasn’t until the fourth hour shift on the second day that Pink came into the room, seemingly unafraid and maybe even a little manic. Yellow stared up at her, a bit afraid of the sheer determination in their gaze. It was… intimidating to say the very least. 

“Alright, Yellow, I think I’ve figured it out.”

Yellow was still pretty lost on what it was they were even attempting  _ to  _ figure out, but nodded for her to continue. She didn’t look like she was going to wait that long for a response in the first place. Getting down in a crouch to be at Yellow’s level, Pink started in on what sounded like it was going to be a long explanation.

“We’ve found that based on your eating habits when given things like meat and fat, your metabolism tends to have to work harder to process it. That made us wonder if your species isn’t intended more for other kinds of sustenance, but we had to work a little to figure out what.”

She stood, waving for Yellow to follow her out of the room, away from relative safety, and into the hall, but didn’t wait for them to respond before she was down the hall, continuing her speech. Yellow followed hesitantly but quickly, unwilling to get in trouble for not doing what they were told. 

“After trying you out on a few supplements, we think we narrowed it down to a combination of potassium and zinc, which is surprisingly easy to get on Earth, but much harder to find out in the Farther Planetary systems.”

She led them down hall after hall, through storage and up into the cafeteria, where… several large trays were sitting on the tables, large green lumps of some kind of vegetable waiting on them. There was steam coming off of them, so they’d likely just been prepared, if the sounds of what had to be Orange rattling around in the kitchen. 

Pink stopped, hands at her hips, staring at the vegetables with a mad gleam in her eyes that Yellow could see even through the helmet, her expression so pleased with herself. 

They were confused, honestly. Not a whole lot of what she’d said had stuck in their mind, seeing as how they were growing hungrier by the day, but… then something caught their scent. Their primitive section of the mind kicked in, and for a moment they feared that Pink was about to be their main course. 

Instead they pounced onto the nearest table, grabbing up the green bunches of vegetables and cramming them into their mouth as quickly as possible, almost groaning at the satisfaction. 

They didn’t notice Pink watching them, satisfaction clear on their face as they typed out a global on board message.

**_Found the solution. Danger dismissed._ **

~.~

Yellow only came back to themself as they finished off the last tray, what passed as their digestive systems feeling full in a way that they’d hadn’t experienced in nearly a lifetime for a human. They were young compared to most of their own species, but they’d still lived quite a long time to be so hungry.

But now? Now that hunger had abated significantly, leaving them staring at Pink in absolute shock.

“What the hell was that stuff??”

Pink snorted, waving for them to follow once again, Yellow doing it easily this time if it meant they got more to eat later. Black pulled up alongside them as they left the cafeteria to head to the medbay, his quiet voice piping up.

“...its broccoli.”

Yellow glanced at him, a little dazed from the influx of nutrients that their body had been craving for so long, but there was nothing but kindness in his gaze. 

“...broccoli is a vegetable we grow on earth. Lots of vitamins and… zinc and potassium, just like doc ordered.”

Pink exclaimed aloud, Yellow startling as she rounded the corner into the Medbay where White was waiting. 

“You figure it out, huh? What you do, wait for them to become starved?” White accused, typing up what looked like an algorithm to Yellow’s untrained eyes. Pink only scoffed, waving her hand at them as she took over the other computer monitor in the room.

“No, I just tested them out on whatever we had on hand, hoping something would work!” She paused, turning to give Yellow a glance up and down before continuing to type. “And we did!”

Yellow watched, a bit concerned again as Pink began hooking them up with electrodes and sticky pieces of plastic with bits of metal on them, directing them to stand on the scanner.

“It… doesn’t work for my kind.” they tried, but Pink waved them off as well.

“Not to worry, White recalibrated it specifically to your species type. We can see how that food did you, if it was good for your system or not and whether or not we can change anything up to get a better solution!”

Yellow just stared at her as she talked, waiting for the actual scan to be over so they could maybe slump over in a corner somewhere. Being so full was making them sleepy, which was dangerous and impractical, but if they’d put this much effort into keeping Yellow alive, surely they’d not kill them now. 

Surely...


	3. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aannndd the end of an admittedly short, but sweet fic ^^ thank you all for reading and leaving comments :D
> 
> enjoy!!!

It’d been nearly a week since the nodes and patches of wires attached to Yellow’s body had indicated that they had in fact figured out what exactly it was that their species had needed so badly nutritionally. It’d taken a few tests to make sure, but Yellow already felt better than they had in decades.

Having a full belly and a stocked system full of the things their body had been craving for so long, Yellow had a good bit of pep to their step, following Pink around as she led them through the ship, showing off the different planters she’d brought on board and how they worked. They weren’t sure why she was making the effort, at least until she explained with simple enough words.

“You’re going to take a shipment of these back to your people!!” She said it like it was the most obvious thing, like there wasn’t an entire war between their people, like Yellow hadn’t eaten one of her kind before (or several. Hunger did horrible things to a person.)

They blinked at her, blinded a bit by her enthusiasm. “How am I gonna do that.”

Pink scowled at their disbelief, booting up a computer as she spoke. “Your planetary system is out on the Quar-16 cluster, isn’t it? That has enough sunlight and the right amount of nitrogen that as long as you keep the planters indoors, it should grow just like it does on Earth.”

Yellow opened their mouth to ask just how Pink thought she was going to make a peace treaty with over 50 planets to distribute said strange green vegetables, but Pink continued as if they’d said nothing. 

“Now it's going to take a bit of negotiation to allow any humans to dock at one of your planets, that’s where you come in!”

She pointed to the computer screen, where a list of the major species of Imposter were spelled out. Yellow could easily find their own subspecies there, wincing as Pink closed the screen. “We just need you to convince your people that we want to help. That’s all.”

Yellow stared at her, wondering just how insane she really was to think that little old them would be able to convince their entire system that humans wanted to help, after the war had gone on so long. It’d been decades, near centuries of their own species fighting against humans, eating them and taking their ships in the name of survival.

Still… if it meant that their people would no longer starve? They were willing to give it a shot. 

~.~

In the end it took nearly the entirety of the Human Counsel, made up of the kings and leaders of Earth, to make a treaty with Yellow’s system. The planets that made it were all wary of a people that had hunted them down, even when the fault was not entirely their own. 

Still, Yellow had given the physical reports of the vegetables' effects on their own body to both the leaders of Earth and the regime of their people, Pink staying at their side through it all. Black had been in the background, watching for anyone that might try anything sneaky the day that Pink led Yellow into the Counsel chambers of the leaders of Earth, their primal instincts screaming that they escape as quickly as possible. There was no trust between them as these people… except for Black and Pink. 

Pink had done most of the talking, effectively answering and dissuading any and all hostile intentions by those that thought this was all an elaborate hoax. 

Yellow’s reports had been pored over, over and over again, until Yellow thought that they might well be killed in this place, never seeing their home again. That was when the Queen of a small nation on Earth stood, hands clasped behind her back as she gazed into Yellow’s eyes through their helmet. 

“You wish to help your people?” she asked, and there was only one answer Yellow could give to that.

“Yes. My people are dying. Children. We need to eat, and we need help.” Their english was spotty, better than it had been, but they thought they’d said enough to get their point across.

Pink squeezed their shoulder, her message of support lost in translation as Yellow watched the woman sit back down, nodding to herself, before writing a message and sending it to the man that was running the meeting.

He read it, nodded to her, and motioned for a vote.

Yellow was stunned when it was unanimously decided that humanity would help their people in any way they needed. That they’d provide both the ability to grow the plant, but also teach their people how to do so for future generations.

Humans were going to save their species, with something that none of their people had even thought to try. Or had even had access to attempt, seeing as how  _ broccoli  _ of all things wasn’t a common space faring morsel. 

Pink was going with them, excited to see a new system that had previously been closed off, sheltered to the outside world except for the brave few that had traversed the stars to find the solution to their species dying.

Black had stayed behind, giving Yellow a hug before leaving to be with his family. 

Yellow was filled with something like nostalgia as they stepped aboard a ship very similar to the Skeld, hand touching the chilled metal walls as they remembered that they’d started this as a suicide mission, desperate to find the one thing they never believed they would.

Pink stood at their side, staring out the bay windows in the cafeteria, several humans avoiding them but curiously looking on all the same. Yellow didn’t care about that, didn’t care about their stares or their whispers about them being a threat.

Pink didn’t seem to care either, hand coming up to grasp their own in a show of comradery that felt something like friendship. 

No, Yellow didn’t mind at all.

They were finally going home.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment :D
> 
> and check out my tumblr at: https://freshie-writes.tumblr.com/


End file.
